The Storm
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Quatre is responsible for the past two screwed up missions. He tries to make up for it by going on one by himself and ends up gettin' caught. You're gonna have to read the rest to figure out what happens! Updated! 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Gomen, but I don't own any of these characters.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Quatre! To your left!" Duo shouted over the explosions. The battlefield was hell! There were Leo type suits shooting them with everything they had.   
  
"Okay Du-AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sandrock was just swept into a nearby building. The Leos had noticed that Sandrock was disabled, and they were aiming everything at it.   
  
"Come on Sandrock! We're not finished yet!" Quatre shouted, struggling to get Sandrock to move. Heero saw Sandrock get to its knees. Then BAM! Its right leg was blown off and he could hear Quatre scream. Several missiles were suddenly fired off at Sandrock. The force of the explosion knocked it into a building Nataku and Wufei were trying to protect.   
  
"Crap!" Wufei shouted as the building burst into flames.   
  
"Someone get Quatre out of there!" Trowa said. Nataku emerged from the fire with Sandrock limping out with it.   
  
"Quatre's fine. But we'd best get out of here. This mission's screwed." Wufei said. They all agreed and sped back to their base.   
  
  
(Docking Bay)  
  
"This makes the second mission that's been screwed up." Heero said, punching the wall.   
  
"Yeah, and every time it's been the Leos going after Quatre." Duo said, eyes glancing over at the blonde Arab who was (fortunately) out of earshot.   
  
"I don't know what his problem is." Trowa said.   
  
"I know." All eyes turned to Wufei, who explained.   
  
"You're not serious Wufei!" Duo half shouted.   
  
"I'm dead serious."   
  
"No way. I admit he's been unusually quiet but still...to have 2 missions screwed up because of that, that's just hard." Heero said.   
  
"He's hurting inside. The mobile suits are seeing him as a target because he's not aggressive anymore." Trowa said dully.   
  
  
(With Quatre)   
  
Quatre looked over at the little group of pilots. Wufei probably told them what had happened. He didn't eat much anymore, nor did he talk to anyone. He spent most of his time in his room. Several nights later, he sat in the rebuilt Sandrock. A mission came to him.   
  
"I told them I'd make it up to them. Now's my chance." He said. Silently, he slipped Sandrock out of the hangar and out into the night.   
  
  
It was a cold night, and it was a long way to the target. Quatre felt something cold around his neck. He reached one hand into his shirt and pulled out a locket. It was silver, and it said The Storm in a calligraphy-like font. On the inside was a picture of his dead girlfriend. Quatre was going to go on another near-suicide mission and she protested. She said that everyone wouldn't be able to take him almost dying again. Quatre had told her it was none of her concern. He remembered looking into her silver, snake-like eyes. Her blue hair seemed to burn with concern and rage. They had shouted at each other for a while until she had suddenly said "Fine! If you want to go die, then do it!" She punched him in the face with her fist that had a sapphire ring and threw her locket at him. She had seen blood streak down his face as she ran from the base. Quatre called to her, saying that it wasn't safe. She shouted to him to fuck off until a rouge Aries shot at her. She had jumped out of the way, but the shot still took out her right side. Quatre saw a flash of green as Nataku cut it in two. He ran to her. There was no way to repair the damage. The shot had taken out everything to her ribs. There was blood everywhere. She had looked into Quatre's eyes and told him "Go on the mission Quatre, I will guide you..." and with that, her eyes closed and she died.   
  
"Angel. That was her name." Quatre said to himself. He snapped into focus as the target appeared on radar. There was a rain of bullets as Leos emerged from the base and attacked. Quatre was soon surrounded.   
  
"Surrender pilot! You will die a meaningless death if you continue!" the enemy said.   
  
"Then I'll DIE!!!" Quatre shouted. The heat shooters charged up and Quatre slashed everything with everything Sandrock had and more. A missile the size of a Leo's head comes rocketing from behind retreating Leos. It hit Sandrock full force and Quatre shouted as his head banged hard against the side of the cockpit. Blood ran down his face, as his vision became blurry. He saw someone opening the hatch and then...he blacked out.   
  
He's found among the pieces of Sandrock's darkened crash.  
Giving up the fighting but praying his luck will last.  
It came without a warning, or did he just ignore the signs  
In those Leos merging behind enemy lines?   
  
  
(With pilots)   
  
"Heero! Trowa! Wufei! Wake up!"   
  
"Hu?"  
"What's the problem Duo?"  
  
"Quatre and Sandrock are gone!" Everyone sprang awake. Heero stumbled out of his room in flannel shorts and a flannel tank top. Wufei emerged in a blue robe and Trowa stepped out in a T-shirt and shorts.   
  
"What d you mean!?"   
  
Duo held up a note. It said, "Hey guys, I'm sorry for screwing up these past two missions I'll try to make it up to you with this one. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. -Quatre"   
  
"Jaysus. How does he expect to win? I've seen him write, his hands are so shaky that it's almost impossible for him to draw even a straight line!" Duo said.   
  
"Come on Duo. We've got to believe! We don't even know where he's going, but we've gotta pray that he'll be fine." Wufei said.   
  
"I guess you're right." The four sat down at a table. There, they all began to pray.   
  
And his words crashed like thunder, and the blood fell like rain.  
And the warnings from his best friends, raged like a hurricane.  
Oh he's drowning in the fighting, and he can't see the shore  
He's alive, but can he survive...the storm? 


	2. The e-mail (aka Quatre hell)

Quatre's eyes slowly came into focus, just in time to see a hand come to hit him in the face. He heard some mumbling and his eyes slowly traced around the room. There were three officers dressed in OZ outfits, two men and one woman (or onna!).   
  
"Fool." One of the men said.   
  
"Go to hell." Quatre replied sharply. There was the sound of a few cruel snickers.   
  
"Where are the other gundam pilots?" The woman asked. Quatre didn't reply. The woman grinned and evil grin and snapped her fingers. Someone's hand slammed down beside Quatre's neck. He felt himself losing it again.   
  
"Damn all of you to HELL!" Quatre said before he blacked out again.   
  
  
(And pilots)  
  
"Hey Guys! I've got a message." Heero said, sliding away from his laptop. The doorway immediately was filled with Duo Trowa and Wufei. They crowded around the screen, asking whom it was from.   
  
"An OZ base? They've got Quatre!" Duo immediately said. Heero opened to E-mail and read it out loud.   
  
" 'Gundam pilots, Missing someone? Surrender your gundams to OZ or we shall be forced to start a phase 2. You will have 12 hours to surrender and save your friend's life.'" Heero said.   
  
"There's an attachment." Trowa said dully. Heero scrolled the cursor to the attachment and double-clicked. They all gasped at what they saw.   
  
Quatre.   
  
He was locked in a rather small, dark room. His blood had spread out in a pool around him and his blood soaked clothes were slashed and torn. His left eye was shut as tiny streams of blood ran over it. He was sitting in a corner of the room. His other eye was half open and staring straight at them. His mouth was slightly open, allowing blood to flow out of it.   
  
Duo's fist hitting the table broke the awkward silence. They all looked at him.   
  
"I'm going." He said, anger creeping into his voice.   
  
"No." Trowa said rather harshly, "Quatre would warn tell us that it's a trap. And you know damn well that he's usually right."   
  
They all were silent as Trowa went on.  
  
"Quatre would only fly into a trap if it concerned something like a colony dropping onto Earth. If it were one of us, he'd go without a second thought. That's because he came up with a plan in seconds flat. Quatre's look said plainly 'Don't come! You'll be killed!' We've got to wait, no matter how hard it is."   
  
Broken gundam armor, lies in pieces big and small  
He's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all.  
It's time that he stopped searching for whose to blame or what went wrong  
The only thing for certain is she's gone, he's got to move on.   
  
  
(Quatre)   
  
There was blood scattered about the cell. Quatre had lived through their worst so far, but they were coming up with other plans. He prayed that the others wouldn't come. It was a trap, plain and simple.   
  
"I'll sit here and die before they find out." He said weakly. He slowly ran his hand along one of the few deep cuts that had closed. Quatre reached for his locked. It was gone.   
  
Quatre's frantic eyes traced the room all over, finding nothing. As far as he was concerned, the locket was the only thing keeping him alive. Now he lost it. He lost Angel. He lost his luck. He was going to die.   
  
"Angel...forgive me...if you can..." Quatre said to himself. He knew that because of Duo, most likely, OZ would begin a phase 2. A strange scent crept into the room. A faint mist was pumped through the vents. Quatre shook his head. This was NOT happening! There was no way in HELL this was happening! It was though. Quatre's eyelids grew heavy. No way...he thought before again he was lost in a field of blackness. 


	3. Unknown Mobile Suit

Duo strapped himself into Deathscythe and looked at his left screen at the empty space. Shenlong and Heavyarms were waiting. Wing was ready to take off. The four began moving towards the base. Quatre was there. That's all that mattered. Duo bowed his head briefly.  
  
"Little Quatre, meek and mild  
  
Lead me, this orphaned child.  
  
Be our strength and be our friend  
  
Lead the was…to the end." He said.  
  
"Amen Deathscythe." Trowa said.  
  
"Amen." Duo replied, jumping back into Deathscythe with a sparkling object in his hand.  
  
"Now…LET'S KICK SOME ASS!!!!"  
  
"AMEN to that!"  
  
They sped towards the base, slaughtering the mobile suits in their way.  
  
"Hey Duo, what would (gasp) an Oz base want with Quatre anyways? Would the bar-code on the back of his neck mean anything?" Trowa asked, casually picking off the Aries.  
  
"Maybe." Duo said, cutting a Leo in half and then into fourths. He would have cut it more but it exploded. Heero came on the line from all the way across the base.  
  
"Um…guys, you should be done…there's a new model over here!" He said. The gundams looked at each other for a second before rushing to meet Heero. They gasped.  
  
The suit looked very much like a starfish. It had four large metal plates surrounding its small, devil-like body. The body was red and the plates were black. Its eyes were aqua.  
  
Duo fired his shield at it. A metal snake-like hand flew from one of the plates and grabbed the shield. It was crushed like a tin can.  
  
"Jesus. Spread out guys. We don't know what that suit can do." Duo said.  
  
The pilot went after Wufei first. Six arms flew at Shenlong. Trowa shot at it. All shots hit an energy field. The suit turned to Trowa, retracting its arms. The body glowed blue. A large beam flew at Trowa. Wing (bird mode) pushed Heavyarms out of the way. The beam sent the gundam plowing through the nearest building.  
  
"Heero! You ok?!" Duo asked.  
  
"…I'll be fine. Someone get the pilot out of the suit." Heero's voice was very weak.  
  
Duo muttered under his breath and gave the orders. 3 suits began encircling the unknown suit. It chased after Deathscythe and Heavyarms. Wufei say an opportunity. Shenlong's dragon fang buried itself into the suit's back. It pulled out what looked like a metal death chamber.  
  
"Come on, we've got what we need." Wufei said. Duo stopped to pick up Heero.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Heero said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
"Okay Wufei, let's crack the shell and see what's inside." Duo said. Shenlong nodded and carefully pried the hatch open. Trowa stuck his head in and gasped.  
  
"Trowa! What's wron-!" Duo stopped once looking inside. Heero and Wufei followed.  
  
"You gonna get 'im?" Duo asked. Trowa nodded.  
  
Trowa cautiously stepped into the cockpit and walked out with an unconscious  
  
(Quatre)  
  
pilot in his arms. He laid him on his back and removed the hawk-like helmet.  
  
"Is he still breathing?" Duo asked. Trowa slowly nodded.  
  
"Quatre…poor kid. Something like this had to happen to him." Wufei said. A dull murmur was heard as Quatre began to walk up. His eyes slowly opened and he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Who…who are you?" He whispered. Trowa jumped back a bit.  
  
"He's lost his memory!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Shut up clown!" Heero said sharply. Trowa turned back to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, don't you remember?" He asked. Quatre looked at him blankly.  
  
"Remember what?" He replied, sitting up.  
  
*Someday days just roll on by,  
  
Without a gray cloud in the sky.  
  
He keeps telling himself  
  
"I can make it on my own"  
  
But his friends,  
  
Cannot go on with their lives,  
  
Without praying he's all right,  
  
As he races through the night,  
  
To make it home.* 


	4. Beyond the horizen

Trowa sat at Heero's laptop. He was in a private chat-room with Kaylynn Khushrenada, or so her code-name was. She was actually Katsy Lunar, on the run from the law. She was a part time doctor and one of Angel's close friends.  
  
Silentclown: Quatre doesn't know whom anyone is.even himself.  
  
Stardust_Memory: Really.where did you find him?  
  
Silentclown: Inside an MS.  
  
Stardust_Memory: Well duh! What did it look like?  
  
Silentclown: A black starfish with a red center.  
  
Stardust_Memory: ..  
  
Silentclown: What's wrong?  
  
Stardust_Memory: That suit wasn't even completed. Its name is Hime.  
  
Silentclown: Hime?  
  
S_M: Yeah. The Ozzies must have erased all of Quatre's memories and trained him to just pilot a lethal suit like that.  
  
Sc: But what does it do!? We found a lot of cuts and scars on him.  
  
S_M: Were there whip lashes across his back?  
  
Sc: Yes, and a bruise the size of a quarter on his neck, dead center.  
  
S_M: You've got to find a way to destroy that Oz base. If they get Quatre back, they'll make him pilot a suit that no one can beat.not even Epyon Kai or Wing Zero Kai.  
  
Sc: I'll try. Logging off.  
  
Silentclown has left the chat room  
  
Stardust_Memory has left the chat room.  
  
Trowa slid away from the laptop and left the room. Heero met him outside. They both stared at the door opposite of them. Heero was the first to speak.  
  
"Find anything out?" He asked, voice full of doubt. Trowa nodded.  
  
"The base must be destroyed. If they come after him and get him, he'll be piloting a suit that nothing can beat." Trowa said dully.  
  
"What about his memory loss?" Heero asked, voice a little worried.  
  
"Oz has the technology to erase memories. That's what they did to Quatre." Trowa said.  
  
Duo walked up, hands holding something delicate. They looked at his hands, then at him. They both raised an eyebrow. Duo sighed and opened his hands.  
  
In them sat a silver locket. It was shaped like a heart. On the front, in a calligraphy-like font, were the words The Storm. The boys gasped.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Around the Oz base, before we attacked." Duo said. He opened the door to Quatre's room, where the blonde Arab sat in a daze. Duo put his hand on his shoulder. Quatre jumped a bit before looking at Duo. There wasn't a glare in his eyes.  
  
'His eyes, they're flat and empty.' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"Quatre, do you remember this?" Duo said, placing the locket in his hands.  
  
Quatre looked at the picture of Angel inside. Something in his mind clicked, like a light. He saw a lot.a vacant lot and there were two groups. They were ready to fight. Suddenly, the girl in the picture charged forwards.and the groups began fighting. There was rain pouring down on them before it was over. The girl.Angel! A sharp pain ripped through him. That name.it.it.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes and clutched the locket for at least ten minutes. They all looked worried. Quatre's eyes snapped open, but they looked different. His eyes were just a solid aqua color. Duo and the guys stepped back. He moved with lightning speed. Quatre threw the locket onto the bed and threw Duo over his shoulder. Heero moved in to counter but Quatre grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall. He kicked Trowa's legs out from under him and ran from the room.  
  
He met Wufei outside. Wufei could tell that something was wrong. He countered most of Quatre's hit until Quatre jumped, flipped and kicked. Wufei flew backwards, dazed. Quatre ran towards the Oz base.  
  
"Was that Quatre?" Duo asked Wufei, helping him up minutes later.  
  
"I don't know.it hit harder." Wufei replied, rubbing his head. 


End file.
